This invention pertains to a protective device. More particularly, the invention relates to a self-protective device for use in deterring a criminal assault on a person, especially a woman.
As reported by news media, incidents of assaults on woman, particularly rapes, occur every day in parks, college campuses and their residences. For example, Stanford University has recently reported, as a result of a 3-year survey of 2400 students, that one-third of the women students have been raped on the University campus. In addition, a recent release by the U.S. Senate Judiciary Committee reports that more than 100,000 woman were raped in 1990 and woman are in greater peril now from attack than they have ever been. Accordingly, it becomes imperative that woman be provided with a reliable means of protection which would incapacitate the attacker and interrupt his assault.
Various types of devices for self-protection of a woman from threat of rape or other bodily injury intended by a man have been suggested. Such devices include aerosol weapons containing tear or nerve gas. However, their use is unlawful in many states. Other non-lethal or lethal handguns and a variety of common household objects have been used by woman at the time of being confronted by a criminal. However it is often difficult to find an object which could be used immediately as a defensive weapon. While patent references relating to the subject of personal protection against attackers are scarce, U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,844 to Miyada relates to an anti-crime device in the form of a spike-needle comprising steel wires for attachment to fur coats or similar garments. A book entitled "Are you a target" by Judith Fein (1981) explores ways of preventing attacks against the will of an intended victim.
While the above-mentioned devices are useful but not entirely adequate as they are often not readily available when needed for self-protection, the present invention provides a new and simple approach for a protective device especially developed to deter or prevent an assault by a rapist or another type of a criminal. The device of this invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior practices and offers an added advantage of being activated at once by a woman in the event of an unexpected attack.